


Valhalla

by kindaeccentric



Series: MCU drabbles and one-shots to soothe the pain (with ships) [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short One Shot, Thor is older, no matter what exactly happens in canon, very very post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: Thor is a fallen warrior and Valhalla is awaiting.





	Valhalla

Asgardian stories tell about a perfect land where fallen warriors reside and live on, happily, like in a dream. Thor believed them when he was a child. Back then he believed everything. That his father is infallible, invincible and unblemished. That Loki is his brother by blood. That he is the firstborn. Time verified all of it and added some unwelcomed surprises. In the end, he started to question the notion of Valhalla. Many of his friends and loved ones were dead and apart from his visions of Odin, he had never any proof, that this land actually exists, and those could be easily written off as his subconscious mind reacting to getting nearly smashed to death. He haven't thought about stepping into Valhalla himself.

And then he was, the mighty Thor, the great king, wounded and losing blood quickly. He was lying on cold ground, slipping out of consciousness, older than he thought he would be taken the life he had lead, but still very young for his race, for his position, to die. He knew by then death is rarely peaceful. There was no denying, that the hole torn in his side had ached so much he had been almost glad for his body shutting down, and the less it hurt, the more clear it became he won't make it out alive this time. It was one wound, that would not add another scar to his vast collection of carelessness, because it would never heal.

He was getting even more confused as to what was happening around him by the second, as the red rivers in his veins were slowing their flow, drying out. He had tried to get up earlier in the initial shock, but had stumbled and fell down only to decide, that he’s too tired to try again and to stay on the ground. He kept trying to at least stop the bleeding, but it was even more painful, and he had little strength left, so he let go. He was afraid, obviously. His cheeks wet with tears he didn't even notice crying. He wanted mother to hold him, Loki to kiss him, his friends to hold his hand, but they were long gone, and he would be too, quite soon.

The transition wasn't that much different to falling asleep, because he wasn't aware when it actually happened. He had visions, of Valkyries, of their winged horses, of bifrost, of space. It took him a moment to realize he isn't in pain and automatically reached to his side. No armor, no hole in it, or in his body, only soft material of a common shirt he used to wear to be comfortable. The sky over his head was lovely blue, he could feel the cool sea breeze on his face and grass beneath him, so he touched it with his other hand. He was in no rush to get up, if it was only last dream of a dying man, he didn't want it to end by disturbing it. Yet, it didn't disappear after one moment, or two, not even after several minutes. He sat up, surprised, and at this point curious, to look around. He was on a side of a big hill, with a fjord beneath. All around lush greenery. He turned around to look what is on top of the hill and jumped in confusion seeing Odin sitting on a log looking out into the water.

‘Father?’

‘Welcome to Valhalla, son. You look older, that's good.’

‘Valhalla?’

Thor got up instantly and looked around once more, as if he could notice something, that would confirm or deny it, but everything seemed normal, like another of the realms.

‘Don't you remember the stories?’

Odin seemed humored by his son’s reaction. It took a long pause before Thor actually answered and there was underlying bitterness in his voice.

‘I don't believe in them any more.’

‘Maybe it's better. What you see may not be what you expected.’

He walked up to Odin and sat next to him, uncertain what else he could do. He still expected it to be some trick, a dream, or delusions. He asked, even though in any of those cases answer of a figure, that seems to be his father wouldn't be honest.

‘Is it real?’

‘As real as you allow yourself to think it is. You met in your life some of those who have traveled to different planes of existence. You have the right to be skeptical, but also grounds to believe.’

Thor thought in silence for a while. The weather was nice, the nature, real or not, peaceful. He was already tired before the battle, that took his mortal life that day. The reality didn't matter.

‘This place is different. It can be what you want it to be. It tends to your needs. You’ll see.’

‘Is mother here?’

‘Yes. And your old friends as well. You’ll find a way that leads to them. Just trust your instincts.’

Thor hesitated, but then hugged Odin, first time in so many years he lost count.

‘My dear son…’

Thor smiled to him and left him alone for the time being, and walked in a direction he thought might be the right one. He did find a path, it appeared under his feet. The walk was long and up the hill, but didn't tire him at all. Then he found a city, beautiful and abundant and his friends, and Frigga, waiting for him. They celebrated him, brought him food and drink and told him old stories. At some point Frigga suggested for him to go see the garden she had there in Valhalla, with golden apple trees and he went, suspecting there is more there, than he was told.

The garden was indeed beautiful, but that wasn't what stole his attention. In a white, intricate gazebo, just several steps away sat his adopted brother. Reading, as he always did to entertain himself, but he lifted his head from the book and visibly shuddered seeing Thor. He didn't move from his spot, but just got up and put the book away, allowing Thor to approach him first. They kept their gaze on each other the whole time. Thor entered the gazebo and without much thinking hugged Loki close. He felt him hug back, strongly, like he too was afraid that he’s only dreaming. He never showed that much physical affection when he was alive.

‘I wasn't sure if I will see you here.’

‘Neither was I…. I didn't think I deserve it…’

They let go of each other to look upon their faces again. Loki frowned and touched Thor’s hair.

‘It grew back. And it's greying.’

‘Well, it happens when you live long enough, I guess?’

They both chuckled and looked away for a moment, but it was simply an expression of being overwhelmed rather than genuine humorousness.

‘You're still young, too young to be here…’

Thor’s silence spoke more, than words ever could. Loki took his hand and looked him in the eye.

‘I'm sorry for… everything. You should still be angry at me I guess…’

‘It doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you, and I hope you forgave me.’

‘Obviously, and long ago.’

Loki couldn't speak and look at Thor at the same time, because tears were forming in his eyes.

‘I missed you. I missed you like mad.’

Thor let Loki hug him once more and clung to him. Whatever happened, what kind of misfortune and disaster Loki ever caused, how he betrayed him, time and time again, it was thousands of years back from Thor’s perspective. In this place, all could be forgiven. All had to be revealed, so he spoke.

‘There is something I haven't told you before. I don’t want to ruin the rest of our eternity, but I can't not say it, not now, when I have you back. I won't make the same mistake.’

Loki still held Thor, but leaned away enough to press their foreheads together.

‘Then say it.’

‘I love you. I always loved you. In every way.’

‘I suspected you did.’

Thor stepped back in confusion and impatience.

‘And?’

Loki smiled brightly, his usual wicked way, which Thor adored, but never admitted that aloud. It was a sharp contrast between his smile and his glossy eyes.

‘What? Do I have to say it? Isn’t it obvious?’

Thor gave him an exhausted look. He nearly forgot he still deals with the same Loki. It gave him an unexpected sense of belonging, of familiarity.

‘You haven't changed that much.’

The trickster laid his hands on top of Thor’s chest and stepped up closer.

‘Not my personality. Alright… Do you want me to say it?’

‘I would be glad.’

‘I love you too, Thor… you giant fool. Now, having all this finished and done with, what do you want to do? This is eternity. You can do whatever you like.’

Loki seemed to speak fast, not to let himself get too emotional again, but it wasn't really working. Thor laughed gently.

‘I'm kind of in a mood for a kiss right now.’

‘Good choice. Are you ready for it?’

‘For centuries. I… I died wishing for your kiss.’

The confession left Loki speechless, so he closed the distance between their lips, without haste, gently kissing Thor the way he would if he had a chance on the battlefield, cupping his face with his hand. Thor took that hand and caresses it. He embraced Loki and they kissed again, more passionately, but without any aggression, savouring the intimacy they were denied their whole life. They had time.


End file.
